Ein Teil der Vergangenheit
by silkena
Summary: Die Cullen s, eine Familie, die viel hinter sich hat. Feindschaften und Freundschaften haben sich gebildet. ( OneShot Sammlung)
1. Chapter 1

_10 Jahre können so unglaublich lang sein..._

_Jedenfalls für einen Menschen.  
Als Vampir vergeht das so schnell, wie für einen Mensch 10 Stunden.  
Doch wenn man jemanden vermisst, ist es was ganz anderes. Da kommen einem 10 Jahre, wie hunderte vor._

_Carlisle Cullen vermisst seinen ersten Gefährten, der sich nach einer Diskussion, die in einem Streit endete, von ihm getrennt hatte, um auf eine auf Menschenblut basierende Ernährung umzusteigen, anstatt bei der Philosophie seines Mentors zu bleiben._

_Für ihn war dieser Junge sein Sohn geworden und er wünschte sich oft, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren würde, dennoch hatte er da keine allzu große Hoffnung. Doch in einer stürmischen Herbstnacht, meint es Gott gut mit ihm..._

Wir schreiben mittlerweile das Jahr 1938 und mittlerweile war der Herbst über dem Land eingezogen. Ich machte mich wie jeden Morgen für die Arbeit fertig, ich liebte meine Arbeit im Krankenhaus fast so sehr, wie ich meine Frau Esme liebte.

Der Geruch des Menschenblutes machte mir auch schon lange nichts mehr aus, auch wenn es Esme noch ein wenig zu schaffen machte. Dennoch war es schon über Jahre her, dass sie einen Rückfall hatte und darauf war ich verdammt stolz.

Und auch wenn wir beide glücklich mit unserem Leben waren, es lag ab und zu ein kleiner Schatten über unserem Dasein.

Ich hatte vor Esme bereits einen Gefährten, Edward Anthony Mason heißt er, doch er verließ uns vor grob 10 Jahren. Der Grund dafür war meine Lebensphilosophie. Es war eine der vielen Diskussionen gewesen, die ich schon oft mit ihm geführt hatte, die ihn dazu brachte, zu gehen.

*Flashback*

_´´Warum? Ich verstehe noch immer nicht warum wir uns das antun, so zu leben´´. Edward klang aufgebracht und schaute mich wütend an._

_ Seine impulsive, meist fast unbegründete Aggression setzte sich in den letzten Monaten besonders oft durch._

_ Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihn das spärliche Programm bei der Jagd nervte, es kann aber, was wahrscheinlicher war, auch sein, dass er dem Menschenblut immer mehr verfiel. _

_Er hatte bisher nicht getötet, aber er hatte nicht mehr das Verlangen, Menschen zu verschonen, dass merkte ich oft, wenn ich ihn davon abhielt und er sauer davon ging._

_´´Du MUSST nicht, Du wolltest kein Monster sein, Edward´´, konterte ich ruhig, da ich eh wusste, dass er meinen Gedanken folgte. _

_Er schnaubte leicht. ´´Du hast dich dafür entschieden´´, fügte ich noch hinzu und nun schnaubte er wieder._

_ ´´Aber es leben alle anderen NORMAL, sie trinken Menschenblut und es scheint ihnen nicht zu schaden´´, zischte er und nun seufzte ich. _

_´´Es ist jeden seine Entscheidung. Ich bin eben der Meinung, dass ich bei den Tieren bleibe, weil ich den Menschen helfen will...nicht sie ausrotten will´´._

_Nun lachte er kalt auf und blickte mich ausdruckslos an._

_ Ich konnte ihn zu nichts zwingen, ich würde es auch nicht wollen, doch er wusste, wenn er Menschen tötete, würde er gehen müssen, denn ich lasse nicht zu, dass Menschen durch die Hand eines Vampirs in meinem Revier sterben würden._

_ ´´Ich will nicht mehr so leben, ich WERDE nicht mehr so leben, Carlisle´´, sagt er dann fest, sodass ich leise seufzte und ihn traurig anschaute. _

_´´Es ist deine eigene Entscheidung, Edward´´, meinte ich also und nun wurde er, aus mir nicht bekannten Gründen, wütend._

_ ´´Du lässt es also einfach zu, dass deine jahrelange ´Arbeit´ in den Sand gesetzt wird? Oder wartest du nur darauf, damit du mit Esme allein sein kannst und machen kannst was du willst? Oder denkst du, dass ich zu schwach bin, es durchzuziehen?´´, fragte er aufgebracht und ich schaute ihn nur verdutzt an._

_ Wie kam er den darauf?_

_ Und das ich nicht die rechten Worte fand, dementsprechend mental und verbal auch schwieg, ließ ihn noch wütender werden._

_ ´´Mir langt es, dein Spiel brauch ich nicht mitzuspielen, ich gehe und WERDE mich an Menschen laben´´, beschloss er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um._

_´´Dann wirst du gehen müssen´´, stellte ich schmerzvoll, aber ruhig fest._

_ ´´Das ist mir bewusst´´, flüsterte er und ging dann ohne zu zögern aus dem Raum._

_ Du kannst jederzeit wieder zurückkommen, mein Sohn, meinte ich noch mental, bevor die Tür sich schloss und ich Edward bis heute nicht mehr wieder sah._

_* Ende *_

Es hatte Esme mehr verletzt, als Edward ahnen konnte.

Sie liebte Edward so sehr, wie sie ihr verlorenes Kind geliebt hatte.

Für sie war er ihr Sohn, auch wenn er oft sehr distanziert zu ihr war.

Es war, während sie noch wandelte, ebenfalls zu einem Streit zwischen uns gekommen, weil ich sie eben wandelte und zu dem ewigen Verlies verdammte, wie er es gerne nannte.

_*Flashback*_

_´´Ist das dein Ernst? Du wandelst sie einfach?´´, zischte Edward und schaute mich aus seinen momentan sehr dunklen Augen sauer an._

_ Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. _

_´´Du bist nicht der Gott über Leben und Tod, Carlisle, aber so führst du dich momentan auf! Sie wollte STERBEN und du lässt ihr nicht diesen Frieden? Sondern verdammst sie dazu auf ewig auf der Welt zu verweilen? Hast du vollkommen den Verstand verloren?´´, wetterte er weiter und ich konnte nur schweigen._

_ Ich wusste selber nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hatte und es war nur der Anblick dieser wunderschönen, und zu gleich so geschändeten, Frau gewesen, der mich dazu getrieben hatte, ihr mein Gift in die Adern zu jagen. _

_´´Und das ist deine EINZIGE Begründung, die du zu liefern hast? Nur weil sie fast tot im Leichenhaus lag?´´, fragte er und vergriff sich ein wenig im Ton. _

_´´Ja, es ist so´´, meinte ich hart und er lachte kalt auf. _

_´´Du verdammst sie zu dem ganzen, weil sie GUT aussieht? Das ist doch einfach nur bescheuert?!´´, stellte er fest und schaute mich verachtend an._

_ ´´Das war dumm, Carlisle, und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den Fehler wieder tun würdest und jemanden dazu zwingen würdest, dieses Dasein zu leben´´, fügte er kühl hinzu._

_ ´´Ich sehe es nicht als Fehler an, dich damals verwandelt zu haben´´, sagte ich nur kurz, drehte mich um und ging nach Hause._

_* Ende *_

Und ich bereute es bis heute nicht, außer eben, dass ich die beiden wirklich zu dem Dasein gezwungen hatte, aber ansonsten liebte ich beide, auch wenn Edward gegangen war.

Seufzend betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel, als Esme in das Schlafzimmer kam und mich besorgt anschaute.

´´Du denkst wieder an ihn´´, stellte sie fest und ich nickte leicht.

´´Er fehlt mir´´, seufzte sie als Antwort, sodass ich sie zu mir zog und meine Arme um sie schlang.

´´Nicht nur dir, Liebes. Aber er hat sich entschieden und ich kann es leider nicht ändern´´, meinte ich simpel, auch wenn es mir im Herzen wehtat.

Ich hatte schon nach ein paar Tagen aufgegeben zu hoffen, dass er zurückkehren würde, nach über 2 Jahren hatte ich ihn dann endgültig aufgegeben, auch wenn er mir, vor allem in den letzten Tagen, viel im Kopf herumspukte.

Vielleicht bildete ich mir auch deshalb ein, seinen Geruch ganz schwach zu erkennen, wenn ich nach der Arbeit heimkam.

´´Ich muss so langsam los. Bist du sicher, dass ich dich allein lassen kann?´´, stellte ich meine tägliche Frage.

´´Geh ruhig, Schatz´´, sagte sie schnell und ich stahl mir einen kurzen Kuss.

´´Ich mache heut früher Schluss und widme die ganze Nacht nur dir´´, murmelte ich und sie lächelte mich an.

´´Das freut mich. Dann geh jetzt...Je früher du wieder kommst, desto glücklicher machst du mich damit´´, meinte sie und ich lachte leise.

´´Bis heut Abend´´, sagte ich und gab ihr einen kurzen Abschiedskuss, bevor ich dann auch ging.

_Oh, Edward...wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass du wieder hier wärst..._

EDWARD POV

Ich sah, wie Carlisle aus dem Haus ging und blieb mucksmäuschenstill in meinem Versteck sitzen.

Ich war schon seit ein paar Tagen hier und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Die Hoffnung, dass er mich wieder zu sich nehmen würde, schwand immer mehr, doch Esme machte mir Mut.

Ja, ich sprach, seitdem ich mich getraut hatte anzuklopfen, mit der Frau des Mannes, den ich vor 10 Jahren verlassen hatte.

Es war feige, ich weiß, aber ich traute mich nicht, ihm unter die Augen zu treten, zu beschämt über die Tatsache, dass ich im Prinzip zu ihm zurück kroch, nachdem ich ihn verlassen hatte.

Ich wollte kein Monster mehr sein und ich hatte noch immer seine Worte im Kopf, dass ich zurückkehren konnte, wann ich wollte, wenn ich wollte.

Ich war eine verdammte Seele, ich wollte, dass er mir wieder da raus half, wo ich hineingeraten war.

Bisher war es ganz gut gelaufen, auch wenn ich merkte, dass das Töten kaum so einfach war, wie ich gedacht hatte, ich bekam alle Gedanken der Opfer mit und es war nicht gerade nicht angenehm.

Ich hatte mich an Verbrecher gehalten..._bis mir ein Ausrutscher passierte..._

_*Flashback*_

_Ich war durstig, es war ein verdammt starker Durst. _

_Dennoch wartete ich brav ab bis die Dunkelheit über die Stadt hineinbrach, dann erst würden sich die Verbrecher hinaustrauen._

_ Also lief ich gemütlich die Gassen entlang, wobei ich plötzlich einen wunderbaren Duft vernahm. _

_Er war süßer, als der der meisten Menschen und er war so verlockend...und er näherte sich mir, und als ein Mädchen um die Ecke bog, lief mir das Gift im Mund zusammen._

_ Wegen dem Durst konnte ich mich kaum mehr halten, ich stürzte mich direkt auf sie und trieb ihr meine Zähne in den Hals._

_ Ich saugte das frische Blut aus ihren Adern und erst als ich merkte, dass sie kurz vor dem Tod stand, registrierte ich, was ich da tat._

_ Ich töte eine Unschuldige. _

_Ein Mädchen, das Familie und Zukunft hatte. _

_Und doch schaffte ich es nicht, von ihr abzulassen, ich saugte sie bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus, genoss die Ekstase sogar._

_Doch als ich dann fertig war, stieg der Selbsthass und auch Verzweiflung in mir hoch._

_Unschuldig...Jung._

_ Ich hatte gegen meine Vorsätze verstoßen._

_ Angewidert von mir selber stolperte ich ein paar Schritte zurück, als ich noch mehr Gedanken vernahm._

_2 Männer kamen lachend an und bemerkten erst mich, dann die Leiche, dann das Blut an meinem Mund. _

_Ich handelte aus Instinkt und Minuten später lagen hier 3 Leichen herum. _

_Oh mein Gott, nein. _

_´´Ich muss hier weg. Es tut mir so leid für euch´´, brachte ich heraus und rannte los. Lange wusste ich nicht, wohin, als mir dann Carlisle einfiel._

_ Ich verstand jetzt, wieso er nur Tiere jagte. _

_Und ich wollte kein Monster sein...Dann gab es auch nur einen Weg..._

_*Ende*_

Und nun saß ich hier, wieder im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses, zu feige, ihm gegenüber zu treten, zu sehr schämte ich mich dafür.

´´Er will dich zurück, Edward´´, meinte Esme dann sanft und ich schaute auf.

´´Ich hab es mitbekommen´´, murmelte ich anstatt einer Antwort und sie seufzte leise.

´´Siehst du? Er will dich wieder, mein Junge und ich will auch, dass die Heimlichtuerei aufhört´´, forderte sie.

´´Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst, Esme. Ich habe ihn verurteilt und hinterrücks verraten´´, flüsterte ich und nun schaute ich wieder auf den Boden.

´´Du müsstest ihn besser kennen, Edward. Er würde dich nie wegschicken, er liebt dich, als wärst du sein Sohn´´, konterte sie.

´´Ich schäme mich für das, was ich getan habe´´.

Sie wusste nicht, was ich getan habe, meine noch leicht roten Augen waren Beweis genug, doch sie wusste auch, dass ich es ihr nicht genau erläutern würde.

´´Versuch es einfach. Du wirst nie über das hinwegkommen, was dich hierher getrieben hat, denn du kommst nicht ohne triftigen Grund´´, stellte sie ruhig fest.

Teilweise wollte ich ja schon gerne Carlisle wieder sehen, mich bei ihm entschuldigen und ihn bitten, mich wieder bei sich aufzunehmen, doch ich hatte Angst, dass er mich abweisen würde und sagen würde, dass er jemanden, der ihn so beschämt hatte, nicht mehr nehmen würde.

´´Ich habe Durst...macht es dir was aus, alleine hier zu bleiben? Oder würdest du gerne mitkommen?´´, fragte sie und ich bejahte...fürs erste, denn ich traute mich schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr, auch nur ansatzweise daran zu denken jagen zu gehen.

Ich wollte mich von Carlisle´s Worten leiten, von seiner Hand halten und von seinen Gedanken beruhigen lassen.

Ich vermisste diesen Mann mehr, als ich es je zugeben würde und ich musste zugeben, dass ich auch Esme vermisst hatte, ich hatte mich bereits für mein recht gemeines Verhalten damals bei ihr entschuldigt und war froh, dass es vom Tisch war.

´´Okay, bis später dann...und Edward? Bitte bleib einfach hier und warte auf mich, auch wenn er kommen sollte´´, bat sie mich.

Ich versuchte ´Ja, versprochen´ zu sagen, doch mir steckte ein Kloß im Hals. ´´Du bleibst hier oder du hilfst mir morgen beim Hausputz´´, drohte sie dann, denn sie wusste, ich komme wieder.

´´Ja ja, okay, dann bleibe ich eben´´, grummelte ich leise und sie schaute mich dankbar an.

´´Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen´´, meinte sie lachend, bevor sie nach draußen verschwand.

Ich seufzte leise und beschloss klammheimlich das Haus zu besichtigen, ein Einfamilienhaus war es, und mein Weg führte mich direkt in das Büro von Carlisle.

Es war eigentlich eingerichtet, wie es schon immer eingerichtet war, ich hätte hier blind durchgehen können und hätte alles gefunden.

Zuerst fiel mein Blick auf die Gemälde, die an der Wand hingen und es erinnerte mich an einen der friedvollen, eigentlich schönen Tage, an denen er mir vieles aus seiner Vergangenheit offenbarte, mich in die Regeln der Vampire einführte, mich irgendwas lehrte oder irgendwelche nicht immer auf Streit basierende Diskussionen führte.

Wir hatten viel und oft über die selbst belanglosesten Themen geredet, seien sie noch so unwichtig gewesen, oder waren sie noch so aktuell, es hatte immer das gleiche Ergebnis.

Jeder gab ein wenig nach, stimmte ein wenig dem anderen zu, blieb aber noch immer auf seinem Standpunkt.

Auch das Schachbrett, es war eingestaubt, stand im Eck und ich musste lächeln, als ich daran dachte, wie er versucht hatte, mir das Schachspielen beizubringen...

_*Flashback*_

_´´Es ist ganz simpel. Du müsstest jetzt den Springer hierher ziehen und dann im nächsten Zug den Turm an den Punkt ziehen. Dann hättest du mich eingekesselt´´, erklärte er mir ruhig und ich nickte leicht._

_ Ich tat das, was er mir vorgegeben hatte und schnaubte frustriert, als er sich mir mit einem Läufer in den Weg stellte. _

_´´Das ist unfair´´, grummelte ich und entlockte ihm so ein leises Lachen._

_ ´´Nein, das ist Schach´´, meinte er beschwingt, als ich dann meine Dame zog. _

_´´Du musst das ganze Spiel überblicken, musst versuchen meine Züge vorauszusehen, ohne meine Gedanken zu kennen. Schach ist ein Strategiespiel, mein Junge, und keins, das auf Glück basiert. Was wäre für mich jetzt das sinnvollste, um deinen König einzukesseln?´´, fragte er und ich versuchte das Spiel so zu sehen, wie es ein Außenstehender betrachtete._

_ Es gelang mir aber nicht, sodass ich mich frustriert zurücklehnte. _

_´´Ich lerne das nie´´, brummelte ich und Carlisle lachte leise._

_ ´´Wirst du, da bin ich zuversichtlich´´, meinte er nur..._

_* Ende_ *

Und verdammt, ich konnte es mittlerweile.

Zwar noch nicht so gut wie Carlisle, aber wenigstens habe ich verstanden, wie es funktioniert.

Es hatte Carlisle viel mehr Geduld gekostet, als ich je hätte aufbringen können, doch ich war froh, dass er so stur geblieben war, denn ich merkte auch, dass es mir half, auch ohne meine Gabe auszukommen.

Er hatte so viel für mich getan und ich hatte ihn so gestraft.

Dann schaute ich zu dem Bücherregal.

Ich hatte mir keinerlei Dinge mitgenommen, die mir gehört hatten, ich hatte einfach alles zurück gelassen und nun staunte ich nicht schlecht, als ich all die Bücher erkannte, die ich damals noch bei mir getragen hatte.

Er hatte meine Sachen immer bei sich gehabt, weil er hoffte, ich käme zurück und hole sie mir...oder bliebe.

Vorsichtig fuhr ich über die Buchrücken und war so tief darin versunken, die Titel zu studieren, dass ich lange brauchte, bis ich merkte, dass jemand im Türrahmen stand.

´´Schon zurück, Esme? War ja eine schnelle Jagd´´, murmelte ich und drehte mich um.

Es traf mich tief ins Mark, als ich erkannte, wer da in seinem geliebten, schwarzen Mantel stand, nasses, blondes, streng zurückgekämmtes Haar und mit der spezifischen Ruhe, die er immer ausstrahlte.

_Dad...Mensch, Edward, er ist es schon lange nicht mehr, nicht mehr, seitdem du beschlossen hast, ihn zu verraten_, schalt ich mich innerlich.

´´Eine Jagd scheinst du auch zu benötigen´´, meinte er ruhig, während ich ihn einfach nur anstarrte, ich konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen, er verschloss sie vor mir.

´´Versuch gar nicht erst meine Gedanken zu lesen...ich habe es über die Jahre nicht verlernt´´, fügte er etwas kühler hinzu.

´´Tut mir leid´´, nuschelte ich, damit meinte ich sowohl das unerlaubte Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre, als auch das ich einfach in seinen Kopf eindringen wollte.

´´Komm, auch ich habe eine Jagd nötig´´, forderte er mich sanft, aber dennoch bestimmend auf und bewies wieder seine unendliche Geduld, denn ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten stehen, bevor ich mich unsicheren Schrittes zu ihm begab.

Wir schweigen, während er mich in den Wald führte, wo ich erstmal den eindeutig schlechteren Geruch eines Rehs vernahm, und, zu meinem Leidwesen, den verdammt süßlichen Geruch eines Menschen, beide waren in der selben Richtung.

Ich hatte Durst, verdammten Durst, sodass ich kaum zögerte die Spur zu suchen und Carlisle folgte mir in ein paar Metern Entfernung.

Natürlich steuerte ich den Menschen an, das Reh war nicht mal ansatzweise so verlockend wie der Mensch, doch das Carlisle näher an mich herankam, störte mich, ich wollte meine Beute verteidigen.

Und Carlisle forderte es noch zusätzlich heraus, indem er sich noch mehr näherte, sodass die Jagd erst einmal unterbrochen werden musste und ich mich knurrend zu ihm umwandte.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und schaute mich ruhig an.

´´Du musst jetzt entscheiden Edward. Bist du nur hier, um uns mal zu sehen, dann jag weiter dem Menschen nach. Bist du aber hier, weil du von dem Menschenblut loskommen willst, dann bleib hier stehen und lass mich dir helfen´´, sagte er ruhig und gleichzeitig schwang die Bitte,die Sehnsucht in seinen Worten mit.

Ich schluckte leicht.

´´Ich will keine Unschuldigen mehr töten´´, flüsterte ich nur und konnte ihm dabei aber nicht in die Augen schauen.

´´Was ist geschehen?´´, fragte er sanft nach und ich schluckte.

´´Du weißt, dass du es mir erzählen kannst. Ich werde dich nicht wegschicken oder gar verurteilen´´, sagte er und trat dicht vor mich.

Sanft hob er meinen Kopf mit zwei Fingern an, sodass ich ihn anschaute und ich erkannte unerschütterliches Vertrauen und tiefes Verständnis in seinen Augen.

´´Es tut mir so leid, dass ich gegangen bin´´, flüstere ich gequält und schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte.

Ich drückte mich fest an ihn und konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

´´Ich will keine Menschen mehr töten´´, fügte ich heiser hinzu.

´´Dann helfe ich dir, mein Sohn. Danke, dass du wieder gekommen bist´´, hörte ich ihn sagen, bevor er mich fest an sich drückte und ich spürte, dass er mir einen Kuss auf die Haare setzte.

´´Warum nimmst du mich überhaupt zurück?´´, fragte ich leise und konnte hören, dass er leise lachte.

´´Weil ich zugeben muss, dass ich deine Diskussionen mit mir vermisst habe und auch die Spiele. Aber allem voran dich. Du magst das vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber für mich bist du mein Sohn und ich liebe dich, als wärst du mein eigenes Kind´´, erklärte er und ich schaute ihn fest an.

´_´Ich dich auch...__Dad_´´.

Erst Ewigkeiten später löste ich mich von ihm und schaute ihn dankbar an.

''Hilfst du mir?'',fragte ich schwach und er nickte leicht.

''Du weißt wo das Reh es dir'', forderte er sanft und es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich das Blut eines Rehs schmeckte und es war ein gewaltiger Unterschied zu den menschlichen.

Doch der Stolz, den ich ihn mir spürte, würde fast ausgelöscht, als ich einen Mensch witterte.

Und als ich hörte, was er vorhatte, ließ Wut in mir aufflammen, ebenso wie Blutdurst.

Carlisle ließ mich bemerkenswert weit laufen, bevor er mich aufhielt, umklammert hielt und beruhigend auf mich einredete.

''Ich will das Schwein töten'', flüsterte ich und drehte mich in der Umklammerung um.

''Ich melde ihn bei der Polizei'', versprach er leise und hielt mich fest.

Ich sog seinen Geruch tief ein und es lenkte mich solange ab, bis Carlisle mich entwarnte.

'' Komm,wir müssen viel wieder aufholen'',sagte er und hielt mir seine Hand zögerte nicht und ergriff sie. _I__ch war daheim,bei Dad.._..

_Und seitdem lebt Edward wieder bei Carlisle, er hatte es, trotz einiger Rückfälle, geschafft wieder von dem Menschenblut wegzukommen..._

_ENDE_


	2. Edward s Verwandlung

_**Hallöle, **_

_**schon wieder folgt ein Kapitel :)  
Es ist eine von vielen Interpretationen von Edward´s Verwandlung, **_

_**trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es euch , auch den Schwarzlesern, gefällt.**_

_**Herzlichen Glückwunsch CarlisleVolturi, feier schön und genieße die Runde zahl. Diesen OneShot habe ich für dich ( eine Woche lang ) geschrieben, auch wenn er nicht´s von den Volturi beinhaltet – Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir, ich hab dich lieb.**_

_**GLG 3**_

Sein Herz raste.

Das er noch atmete war ein Wunder.

Er wand sich unter dem, was ich ihm angetan habe.

Mein bisher einsames Leben hat vielleicht eine Wende genommen, sofern der junge Mann, der sich unter meinem Gift wand, mich nicht umbringen würde, wenn er, irgendwann, so wie ich war.

Seit nunmehr 270 Jahren wandelte ich alleine auf dieser Welt, geplagt von dem Schicksal, welches ich nicht gewählt habe. Und welches ich für ihn entschieden habe.

Seine Mutter, sie hatte meine Hand ergriffen und mich darum gebeten, gebeten hat sie darum, dass ich alles tue, damit er weiterlebt. Und er wird weiterleben. Aber nie mehr sterben.

Abermals entfuhr ihm ein Schrei und ich fuhr mir mit der Hand, mit der ich ihn nicht festhielt, durch mein Haar.

´´ Es tut mir so leid´´, flüsterte ich heiser.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel mir gegenüber.

Meine sonst so goldenen Augen waren von einem leichten Rotstich durchzogen.

Zeuge meiner Gräueltat.

Beinahe hätte ich die Kontrolle verloren.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Blut geschmeckt hatte.

* Flashback *

_Der Geruch des Todes begleitete mich schon lange durch dieses Krankenhaus voller hoffnungsloser Fälle. _

_Hier kamen die Menschen nur her, um zu sterben._

_Die spanische Grippe hatte nunmehr die epidemischen Ausmaße erreicht, die keiner mehr kontrollieren konnte._

_Ich konnte nur zusehen und ein wenig Kühlung schenken, doch das Fieber war unbesiegbar, da war selbst meine unterkühlte Haut manchmal kein Trost mehr. _

_Auch die Familie Masen, eine Familie aus der Mittelschicht, hatte es erwischt. _

_Der Vater war bei der ersten Welle des Virus gestorben. Die Mutter Elizabeth und ihren Sohn Edward hat es nun auch getroffen. _

_Noch war der junge Mann am Leben, die Mutter ist vor weniger als einer Stunde verstorben, doch er lag in den letzten Zügen der Krankheit._

_Die Bitte Elizabeth´s schwirrte mir im Kopf umher. Ich solle ihn retten. _

_Ich konnte es, der Theorie nach, aber retten war der falsche Begriff – der vollkommen falsche Begriff._

_Schon lange kämpfte ich mit dem Wunsch nach einem Gefährten, jemanden der die langweiligen Stunden füllen konnte. _

_Jemanden, der meiner eigenen Nahrungsauffassung folgen könnte und mich nicht dafür verspottete. _

_Ich habe die Entscheidung wahrscheinlich schon getroffen, als Elizabeth mich darum gebeten hatte._

_Er war von ungewöhnlicher Schönheit, seine Züge war noch von einer Jugendlichkeit geprägt, die ungewöhnlich für das Alter von 17 Jahren war. Seine Haare schimmerten in einem leicht rötlichen Braun und seine Augen waren die Augen seiner Mutter – Smaragdgrün. _

_Unter meiner Hand glühte die Stirn dieses jungen Mannes, der sein Leben bereits verloren hat._

_Was konnte ich ihm schon großartig nehmen?_

Seine Familie war bereits verstorben und er lag selber im Sterben. 

_Ich konnte ihm seinen Frieden nehmen. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht weiterleben. Ich wusste es nicht._

_´´ Doktor?´´, leise drang die von der Krankheit geplagte Stimme an mein Ohr und ich schaute in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. _

_´´ Sie ist tot, oder?´´, fragte er und ich schluckte, während ich mich nun an sein Pritsche setzte. _

_´´ Es tut mir leid´´. _

_´´ Wie lange geben Sie mir noch?´´, fragte er weiter, sein Blick war glasig, die einmal heiteren grünen Augen hatten jeglichen Willen verloren. _

_´´ Ein paar Stunden´´, flüsterte ich und es schnürte mir seltsamerweise den Hals zu, dies auszusprechen. _

_´´ Dann ist es endlich vorbei´´, murmelte er, bevor er wieder die Augen schloss und abermals im Fieberwahn versank._

_Ich weiß nicht, warum dieser Mensch noch mehr berührte, als die ganzen anderen Opfer in diesem Raum. Es gab wesentlich jüngere, attraktivere, interessantere und bessere Menschen in diesem Raum, doch er fesselte mich förmlich. _

_Mein Mitleid mit all den Opfern war gering, ich durfte es nicht allzu sehr beachten, doch es brach mir fast das Herz ihn so zu sehen._

_Dabei kannte ich ihn gar nicht. _

_Und dann fasste ich einen Entschluss, bevor ich es selber wusste. _

_Ich hob ihn hoch und trug ihn, so schnell meine Beine mich trugen, aus dem Krankenhaus zu meinem eigenen, kleinen Haus._

_Er war eines von vielen Opfern, er würde nie auffallen. _

_Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich ihn zu dem machen konnte, was ich war, Aro, ein Freund in Italien, hatte es mir nur grob erklärt. _

_Aus meiner eigenen Erfahrung wusste ich nur, dass ich ihn beißen musste, aber nicht trinken durfte. _

_Er lag auf dem Sofa, er atmete schwach und sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig. _

_Ich stand über ihn gebeugt, letzte Zweifel versuchten meinen Verstand zu überzeugen ihm dies nicht die Argumente waren zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht stark genug. _

_Meine Lippen verharrten ein letztes Mal Zentimeter über seinem Hals, ich konnte seinen Puls förmlich spüren, der süßliche Geruch seines Blutes setzte meine Kehle in Brand. _

_Und dann biss ich zu. _

_Sofort schoss mir das süßliche Elixier, dass sein Leben bestimmte, in den Mund und es war ein Feuerwerk, dass meine Sinne in einen Rausch der Endorphine fallen ließ und mir für ein paar Sekunden beinahe die Kontrolle raubte. _

_Ein Schluck. _

_Meine Sinne und das Monster in mir jubilierten. _

_Zwei Schlucke. _

_Ich vernahm ein Stöhnen. _

_Drei Schlucke. _

_WAS TU ICH DA?_

_Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusst, was ich da tat, ich unterdrückte den Schluckreiz und blieb einige Sekunden in der Position, in der ich war, das Monster in mir versuchte wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. _

_Der junge Mann begann sich zu winden. _

_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffte, mich loszureißen, doch eine Sekunde später lehnte ich mich aus dem Fenster und schnappte nach frischer Luft, mein Zimmer drängte sich mit dem süßlich, verführerischen Geruch des Blutes. _

_Über 20 Minuten stand ich da und rang mit mir selber, während der junge Mann immer mehr mit dem Gift in den Adern kämpfte und die Hölle durchlitt, seine Schreie taten in den Ohren weh und mein Herz wurde mit jedem Schrei schwerer. _

_Schon jetzt bereute ich es wieder. _

* Ende *

Ich wollte es rückgängig machen.

Doch selbst, wenn ich ihm jetzt das Genick brechen würde, es brächte keine Wirkung hervor.

Es war zu weit fortgeschritten und, wenn ich ihn so betrachtete, würde er es bald hinter sich haben.

Vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden und dann würde sein Herz aufhören zu schlagen.

Für Immer.

Und doch würde er die Augen öffnen und unnötige Luft einatmen.

Er würde keine Speisen mehr genießen, keine Weine mehr kosten können.

Das einzige, was ihn befriedigen können würde, wäre Blut. Warmes, frisches Blut.

Ein weiterer Schrei seinerseits riss mich aus den Gedanken und ich schloss gequält die Augen.

Warum habe ich ihm das angetan?

Wieso musste ich nur so egoistisch sein und jemanden in dieses Leben stoßen?

Und wie sollte ich ihm das erklären?

Wie würde er es aufnehmen?

Würde er verschwinden, sobald er alles verstanden hatte?

Zweifel und Hass, wie auch Sorgen beherrschten meine Gedanken der nächsten Stunden, ich stellte mir Frage um Frage, keine von diesen Fragen konnte ich beantworten.

Keine einzige.

Irgendwann war es dann so weit.

Sein Herz wurde noch schneller, er schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an.

Immer schneller schlug sein Herz, bis es plötzlich nur noch 5 langsame, ruhige, nachklingende Schläge machte.

Es blieb stehen.

Für Immer.

Er war vollkommen entspannt, für immer erstarrt in dem Alter von 17 Jahren, mit einer makellosen Schönheit, die unrealistischer nicht sein könnte.

Und dann öffnete er die Augen.

Die Schönheit seiner Iris war durch ein helles Rot ersetzt worden.

Nie mehr wird er das Grün haben.

Er reagierte, bevor ich sprechen konnte, innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und betrachtete mich panisch, bevor er verwundert die Stirn runzelte.

´´ Wo bin ich?´´.

Die einst so gebrochene, schwache Stimme war nun eine sanfte, harmonische Stimme, er selber schwieg betroffen, als er es erkannte.

´´ Noch in Chicago. Bei mir zu Hause genauer gesagt´´, antwortete ich ruhig und drehte mich zu ihm um, mit langsamen, ruhigen und kontrollierten Bewegungen, ich sollte ihn wohl besser nicht erschrecken.

´´ Was war das? Warum bin ich hier? Hätte ich nicht tot sein müssen? Was ist mit meinen Eltern?´´, leierte er Fragen herunter, die ich nicht alle auf einmal beantworten konnte.

Wie soll ich ihm erklären, dass er nun ein Vampir war?

Das er gerade mein Gift in seinen Adern gehabt hatte?

Das er hier war, weil ich ihn in ein ewiges Leben geschubst habe?

Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, er schnappte nach Luft und bemerkte abermals eine Veränderung, denn er griff sich an den Hals, der unlöschbare Durst zeigte sich.

Er musste jagen.

Auf der Stelle, sonst würde er seinem Drang nach frischen Blut nachgeben, solange er noch nicht unter Kontrolle war, würde ich nicht zulassen, dass er Menschen tötet, um seinen Durst zu löschen.

´´ Was reden Sie da für ein Schwachsinn? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn´´, meinte Edward, vollkommen verwirrt und anscheinend ein wenig überfordert.

Was sage ich ihm?

Wie erkläre ich es ihm?

Darüber habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.

Jetzt bewies sich das als ein weiterer Fehler.

´´ Was wollen Sie mir sagen? Was ist hier los? Was reden Sie da für einen Schwachsinn?´´, leierte er Fragen herunter, verwirrt überdachte ich meine Worte und überlegte, ob ich großartig was gesagt hatte, was auf bestimmte Dinge hinweisen konnte.

´´ Sie sagen doch die ganze Zeit was. Ich frage mich, wann Sie Luft holen´´, knurrte Edward und zuckte dann zusammen, als er registrierte, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.

´´ Ich spreche aber kaum etwas´´, meinte ich, nunmehr ebenfalls verwirrt.

Was redete er da?

´´ Können Sie auch mal ruhig sein!´´, bettelte er fast und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Kann es sein, dass die Verwandlung seinem Gehirn geschädigt hat?

Ich habe durch Aro erfahren, dass man mit dem Gift nahezu alles heilen kann, Blinde sahen wieder, Taube hörten wieder und so weiter, aber es schädigte nicht, nicht das ich wüsste.

´´ Verdammt, warum können Sie nicht aufhören. Sie sind doch verrückt geworden!´´.

Das ergab nun endgültig keinen Sinn mehr. Ich habe kaum was gesprochen und er schien jetzt schon an meinem, und auch an seinem, Verstand zu zweifeln.

´´ Edward. Beruhige dich, bitte, sonst muss ich um meine Wand fürchten´´, meinte ich ruhig, aber auch besänftigend.

´´ Ich soll mich beruhigen, wenn Sie so was behaupten? Es gibt keine Vampire und vor allem bin ICH keiner´´, fuhr er mich an, er stand vor mir, aggressiv und unglaublich beängstigend, doch ich blieb gefasst.

Bei Neugeborenen gab es nur 2 Möglichkeit – Entweder man schaffte es an die Vernunft desjenigen zu appellieren, oder man musste ihn mit Gewalt zu Vernunft zwingen.

Und ich wollte auf jedem Fall nicht zu letzterem greifen.

´´ Sie sind vollkommen verrückt. Sie haben mir doch erst gesagt, dass ich sterben werden, dann habe ich unendliche Schmerzen erlitten und höre, dass Sie an Vampire glauben! Vollkommener Schwachsinn´´, fauchte er mich an.

´´ Suche deinen Puls, halte die Luft an. Merkst du die Unterschiede?´´, fragte ich und verständnislos betrachtete er mich.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich um und wollte gehen, es war mein Reflex, dass ich ihn rechtzeitig zu packen bekam und danach seiner Faust ausweichen konnte.

Sekunden später lag er auf dem Rücken, meinen Arm fest auf seine Kehle gedrückt und ihn so gut wie möglich festhaltend, versuchte ich es abermals mit gut zureden.

Er hatte unglaubliche Kräfte, kaum hatte ich ihn zu Boden gerungen, schubste er mich von sich herunter und verschwand einfach aus dem Zimmer.

Außer Kontrolle geraten, auf dem Weg in die Stadt wahrscheinlich.

Es würde Morde geben. Solange er nicht´s verstand, konnte er sich nicht aufhalten.

Ich folgte ihm, so schnell wie ich konnte, aber er war schneller – schneller als ich geahnt hatte.

Auf was habe ich mich da eingelassen? Aro hatte so etwas um einiges besser unter Kontrolle und kaum hatte ich mir einen Neugeborenen angeschafft, verlor ich den Faden zu ihm, bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise etwas hab erklären können.

Natürlich war er auf dem Weg in die Stadt, es gelang mir mit Müh´ und Not ihm zu folgen, der Weg führte kreuz und quer durch die Straßen, wohin auch immer er wollte, ein Ziel hatte er anscheinend nicht vor Augen.

Ich stand vor einem simplen, einstöckigen Haus; weiße Fassade und ein gepflegter Vorgarten; ich konnte keine Menschen darin hören und ich erkannte am Geruch, dass es das Haus seiner Familie sein musste. Ich habe sie alle drei lange genug behandelt, um ihren Geruch zu kennen.

Vorsichtig und mit angespannten Muskeln ging ich zur Tür, die offen stand, und betrat das Haus.

Er war hier, er saß auf dem Boden der Diele und starrte einfach nur vor sich hin, angezogene Beine

und die Arme um diese geschlungen.

´´ Warum höre ich Sie etwas sagen, wenn sie Ihre Lippen gar nicht bewegen?´´, fragte er mich flüsternd und schaute mich mit leerem Blick an.

Das war mir neu.

Bauchredner war ich sicherlich nicht und …. er hörte mich nicht sprechen. Er wusste Dinge, die ich gar nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Dinge, die ich nur gedacht hatte.

´´ Oh mein Gott´´, flüsterte ich und er starrte mich weiterhin nur fragend an.

Die einzige Person, die die Gedanken anderer kannte, war Aro. Aber nur, wenn er die Person berührte.

Und Edward kannte meine Gedanken.

´´ Meine Nachbarn sind daheim und die Frau überlegt, ob sie heute Kartoffeln kochen soll. Der Mann debattiert mit sich selber über die Vorzüge und Nachteile des Krieges. Ich höre Dinge, die ich nicht hören sollte. Was bedeutet das?´´.

Er hatte eine Gabe, während Aro die Gedanken nur kannte, wenn er einen Mensch oder Vampir berührte, schien er die laufenden Gedanken zu kennen.

´´ Was ist mit mir passiert? Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht wieder so reagieren, wie vorhin. Es tut mir im übrigen Leid´´.

´´ Zuerst müssen wir hier weg. Denn offiziell bist du tot´´, meinte ich und geschockt weiteten sich seine Augen, er schluckte hart und verzog dann wieder das Gesicht.

Langsam ging ich zu ihm und hielt ihm dann meine Hand hin.

´´ Es gibt viel, was ich dir erklären muss. Zu viel, als dass ich riskieren sollte, dass Menschen kommen und uns entdecken. Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden, ob du mir vorerst vertraust, oder ob ich dich mit Gewalt dazu bringen muss´´.

Er wusste, dass es mein voller Ernst war und er zögerte nicht lange, denn er sprang nach ein paar Sekunden auf, schob meine Hand jedoch zur Seite.

´´ Wenn ich weiß, was hier los ist, dann entscheide ich mich´´, meinte er kühl und reserviert.

´´ Natürlich´´.

Stimmungsschwankungen.

Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Im allgemeinen war ich überhaupt auf gar nichts vorbereitet gewesen.

Edward folgte mir schweigend, sein Wutausbruch war anscheinend verebbt und Verwirrung hatte Platz gemacht. Aber eines hatte er anscheinend verstanden. Ohne mich dürfte er aufgeschmissen sein.

´´ Machen Sie sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, Dr. Cullen´´, grummelte er, als wir kurz vor meinem Haus waren und seufzend drehte ich mich um.

´´ Es ist immerhin besser, als das alleine dazustehen, oder?´´, konterte ich ein wenig genervt und er schaute mich nur verachtend an.

´´ Ich weiß ja nichtmals, was Sie mit ´Das´ meinen. Das einzige, was ich bisher verstanden habe, ist, dass ich unendlichen Durst habe, und das Sie nicht ganz dicht im Kopf sind. Und ich weiß, dass Sie irgendwas mit mir angestellt haben´´, meinte er schnippisch, doch er folgte mir, mir behagte es zwar momentan nicht, dass ich ihm meinen ungeschützten Rücken zudrehte, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern.

´´ Am einfachsten ist es zu erklären, wenn du mir glauben würdest´´, sagte ich, so ruhig wie mein aufgewühlter Geist es zuließ.

´´ Sie glauben an Mythen, was soll ich daran glauben?´´, fragte er spöttisch.

´´ Befriedigt es dich, dass du atmest?´´, fragte ich stattdessen und drehte mich um, gefasst schaute ich ihn an.

Einige Sekunden schaute er verwirrt drein, bevor er verstand, was ich meine.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

´´ Vernimmst du den Geruch von Blumen, den du zuvor wahrscheinlich noch nie bemerkt hast? Hörst du von hier aus das Rauschen des Flusses, der ein gutes Stück von hier weg ist?´´, fragte ich weiter und abermals nickte er, nun vollends verwirrt.

´´ Hast du das vorher auch schon gekonnt?´´.

Nun schüttelte er abermals den Kopf.

´´ Das wahrscheinlich unerträgliche Brennen, dass rührt nicht von dem Durst nach Wasser oder ähnlich menschlichen flüssigen Dingen´´, flüsterte ich und seine Augen ruhten ruhelos auf mir.

´´ Warum?´´.

Er wirkte so, als ob er kaum die Lippen bewegen konnte.

´´ Es tut mir leid´´, war meine einzige Antwort.

´´ Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage´´.

´´ Die Antwort gebe ich dir, wenn du... eher wieder du selbst bist´´, wich ich aus und er verengte die Augen.

´´ Warum nicht jetzt?´´.

´´ Weil es momentan weitaus größere Probleme als meine Beweggründe gibt, dich zu einem Vampir zu machen´´.

Seine Augen wurden mit jeder Minute, die wir hier verschwendeten, dunkler, sie wurden immer schwärzer und so, wie er ab und an das Gesicht verzog, musste seine Kehle extremst brennen.

Noch während ich das dachte, legte er die Finger seiner rechten Hand unter sein Auge und sein geschockter Blick sprach Bände.

´´ Ich komme überhaupt nicht mehr mit´´, flüsterte er gequält und sank auf die Knie.

Er war erst 17...

Langsamen Schrittes ging ich zu ihm und ließ mich, ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, galant zu Boden sinken.

´´ Ich wurde um 1640 Jahrhundert geboren. So genau weiß ich das auch nicht, damals wurden die Daten nicht so genau genommen, jedenfalls nicht in den unter den einfachen Leuten, zu denen meine Eltern gehörten. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, sodass mein Vater mich alleine erzogen hat. Er war ein anglikanischer Pfarrer und hat mir jahrelang sein Weltbild eingehämmert. Ich habe seine intolerante Art akzeptiert und war genauso fest wie er davon überzeugt, dass man Katholiken und andere Ungläubige, wie er sie bezeichnet hatte, vernichten sollte. Zudem war man damals noch von der Existenz der Werwölfe, Hexen und.. Vampire überzeugt´´, begann ich einfach, mir erschien es am logischsten ihm meine Geschichte zu erzählen, damit ich ihn überzeugen konnte.

´´ Sie wollen mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie seit über 250 Jahren leben?´´, unterbrach Edward mich geschockt.

´´ Ja – und bitte hör auf mich zu siezen. Carlisle langt vollkommen´´.

Er nickte leicht, bevor er wieder ansetzen wollte etwas zu fragen, es aber dann doch sein ließ.

´´ Wenn du Fragen hast, sprich einfach. Wir haben Zeit´´.

Er zögerte, anscheinend wusste er nicht ob seine Neugierde stärker als sein Verstand war, doch dann seufzte er leise.

´´ Bevor Sie... du weitererzählst, will ich wissen, wie man dieses unerträgliche Brennen loswird´´, hinterfragte er und ich zuckte leicht zusammen.

´´ Du brauchst Blut´´, flüsterte ich und im nächsten Moment stand er wieder auf beiden Beinen.

´´ NEIN!´´.

Seine Stimme war nun um drei Oktaven höher – mindestens, doch anstatt zu flüchten, wie ich es angenommen hatte, sah er so aus, als ob er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen könnte.

´´ Muss ich töten?´´.

´´ Keine Menschen, wenn du es nicht willst´´.

´´ Sind deine Augen deswegen golden?´´, fragte er nach und ich lächelte leicht.

´´ Das spezifische Merkmal meiner abweichenden Existenz. Während sich der Rest mei.. unserer Gesellschaft sich auf die Menschenjagd beschränkt, habe ich eine ausweichende Möglichkeit gefunden´´, erklärte ich und stand ebenfalls auf.

´´ Warum sollen nur Menschen Auswahlmöglichkeiten haben? Statt die Menschheit auszurotten, finde ich meine Befriedigung in der Jagd auf Tiere´´, meinte ich locker und er schüttelte sofort den Kopf, natürlich wollte er nicht freiwillig töten.

´´ Es ist das einzige, was dein Körper begehrt. Das einzige, was dich bei Kräften hält´´.

An seinem Blick erkannte ich, dass er mich wieder für verrückt erklären wollte, doch ich redete weiter.

´´ Ich habe mich lange verstecken müssen, bevor ich es geschafft hatte. Und wäre mir nicht glücklicherweise einem Reh über den Weg gelaufen, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht anders, als alle anderen Vampire auf dieser Welt. Du hast nur die beiden Möglichkeiten, Edward, du musst einem dieser Wege folgen´´.

´´ Warum?´´.

´´ Weil du jetzt ein Vampir bist. Und damit bleibt dir keine andere Möglichkeit´´.

´´ Und mit was jage ich? Du hast ja nicht zufällig ein Gewehr oder so was in deinem Haus versteckt?´´, fragte er verwirrt nach und jetzt musste ich fast grinsen, aber nur fast.

´´ Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass du um einiges schneller bist, als ein Mensch? Als du vorhin die Tür zugeschlagen hast, durfte ich um meine Tür froh sein. Und du hast die hier´´, ich berührte mit meinem Zeigefinger meine Zähne, ´´ Schnelligkeit. Stärke und scharfe Zähne. Mehr brauchst du nicht´´, informierte ich ihn knapp und Entsetzten glitt über seine jungenhaften Züge.

´´ Nicht dein Ernst?´´.

Wenigstens glaubte er mir endlich.

Ich lächelte wehmütig und nickte leicht. Es war mein voller Ernst.

´´ Also um mal zusammenzufassen. Ich höre andauernd deine Gedanken, ich bin ein ….. Vampir...´´, er holte tief Luft,´´ und muss Blut saugen, um zu überleben. Soweit habe ich das schon mal verstanden. Das meiste erklärt sich dann auch. Aber was jetzt?´´.

´´ Jetzt, bevor ich dir wirklich alles erklären kann, solltest du das Brennen in deinem Hals loswerden´´, meinte ich so locker wie möglich und er erstarrte, unsicher, was er dazu sagen sollte.

´´ Gib mir einen Moment´´, flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen, um mich zu konzentrieren, meinen Sinnen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Immer weiter horchte ich in das Geflecht des Waldes hinein, es war einfach das nächstbeste Tier aus den Geräuschen herauszufiltern und bevor ich nachdachte, hatte ich mich schon begonnen zu bewegen.

´´ Komm´´.

Meine Aufforderung war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch er hörte es, und hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass er es wäre, wäre mein Verteidigungsinstinkt mit mir durchgegangen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie er es schaffte direkt seinen Instinkten zu folgen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mich überholte und selber der Spur des Tieres folgte.

Kaum hatte er mich überholt, verlangsamte ich meinen Schritt und folgte mit angespannten Sinnen dem Geruch von Edward, ich wollte ihn nicht stören, wenn er es tatsächlich dazu überwinden sollte, dass Tier zu töten. Ich denke, sein Durst dürfte größer als die Stimme seiner Vernunft sein.

Als ich ihn entdeckte, konnte ich feststellen, dass der Durst ihn wirklich übermannt hatte. Er trank in tiefen Zügen das Blut eines einsamen Rehes, es war ein eher trauriger, als beruhigender Anblick.

Zwar empfand ich so etwas wie Stolz, wie bei einer Wölfin, die ihr Junges zum ersten Mal jagen sah, doch ich war der Grund, weswegen er dies überhaupt tun musste.

In der Vergangenheit, vor allem zu Beginn meiner Existenz, in Anfälle von Selbsthass verfallen, doch der Anflug dieses Mal war heftiger, als sonstige Anfälle dieser Art.

Ich hatte einen 17-jährigen einfach in eine Existenz gestoßen, aus der ich ihn nie wieder herausholen konnte. Nie mehr.

Er war schneller fertig, als ich gedacht habe, kaum hatte er den letzten Tropfen aus dem Reh getrunken, registrierte er, was er getan hatte. Von sich selber geschockt kroch er rückwärts und starrte das Reh an, als ob er nicht wüsste, was er getan hatte.

Dafür das es sein erstes Mal war, hatte er es geschafft, relativ sauber zu bleiben, hier und da ein paar Blutflecken, auf seinem Hemd erkannte man einen Streifen rot, doch ansonsten war er er relativ frei davon.

´´ Was habe ich getan?´´, fragte er flüsternd und schaute mich bittend an.

´´ Du bist jetzt ein Jäger Edward. Es ist das, was unsere Natur ausmacht. Eigentlich nicht´s anderes, als bei den Menschen. Nur, dass wir nicht das Fleisch zu uns nehmen, sondern nur das Blut´´, meinte ich und er strafte mich mit einem wütenden Blick.

´´ Das ist so ziemlich der schlechteste Vergleich, den ich je gehört habe´´, grummelte er und sah nun an sich herab.

´´ Aber der einzige passende. Hast du noch Durst?´´, lenkte ich wieder ein und er zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

´´ Ich weiß es nicht so recht. Es brennt nicht mehr so schlimm, aber es ist immer noch unangenehm´´, murmelte er und griff sich wieder automatisch an den Hals.

´´ Das ist normal. Es wird dein Leben beherrschen und die Grundlage deiner Existenz sein. Es wird vielleicht für immer währen´´, erklärte ich und schon wieder weiteten sich seine Augen geschockt.

Trotz der über 250 Jahre Menschenblutentzuges brannte meine Kehle auch noch, vor allem bei blutigen Fällen, noch unangenehm, nur ich hatte gelernt meinen Durst zu kontrollieren und das Brennen in den Hintergrund zu schieben.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es je ganz aufhören würde.

´´ Motivierend´´.

´´ Ich bin nicht einer von denen, die motivieren, sondern einer von denen, die die Wahrheit sagen. Konzentriere dich und horche in den Wald hinein. Lösche deinen Durst´´, meinte ich und zweifelnd sah er mich an.

´´ Ich... zeige es mir nochmal bitte´´, bat er mich nuschelnd, anscheinend war ihm die Bitte, die er an mich richtete, peinlich.

´´ Wie soll ich es dir zeigen?´´, fragte ich verwirrt nach. Das einzige, woran ich mich erinnere, war meine Aufforderung, dass er mitkommen sollte.

´´ Du hast daran gedacht. So hast du mir gezeigt, wie ich es machen soll´´, gab er preis und ich zog die Braue hoch.

Das Gedanken lesen konnte eventuell noch zu einem Problem werden, zur Zeit war es aber ein Vorteil.

Abermals schloss ich die Augen, atmete tief ein und konzentrierte mich, ließ meine Sinne schweifen und spürte eine Herde Rehe auf.

Gleichzeitig setzten wir uns in Bewegung, zum zweiten Male überholte er mich rasch, doch dieses Mal war mein Durst einen Tick größer, als mein Verstand. Ich selber wollte jagen, dass Menschenblut hatte mich zwar gesättigt, dennoch sollte ich es mir rasch abgewöhnen.

Ich hätte mehr nachdenken sollen, dadurch dass ich ihm auf dem Fuß folgte, setzte sich in dem neugeborenen Vampir der Verteidigungsinstinkt ein, nicht weit von der Herde entfernt drehte er sich abrupt zu mir um, verfiel in die typische Kauerstellung eines Vampires und knurrte tief, und bedrohlich.

Mir war in keinster Weise bewusst, wie ich reagieren sollte, sofort blieb ich stehen und hob besänftigend die Hände, keine abrupte Bewegung ließ ich zu.

Doch kaum war eine Sekunde vergangen, verklang sein Knurren und er richtete sich auf, verwundert über dem ihn unbekannten Laut.

´´ Jage zu Ende´´, forderte ich ihn auf, dieses Mal zögerte er nicht, sondern nahm direkt wieder die Spur auf, ich hingegen war bedacht auf Abstand, ein zweites Mal war mir das Glück bestimmt nicht hold und er würde mich nicht verschonen. Ein durstiger, zudem noch neuer Vampir, war gefährlich – sehr, sehr gefährlich.

´´ Zieh das hier an. Es dürfte dir passen und ist allemal besser, als die blutverschmierten Sachen´´, meinte ich und warf ihm ein Stapel Kleider entgegen, die er geschickt auffing.

´´ Es ist so ungewohnt. Ich reagiere, bevor ich nachdenke´´, stellte Edward verwundert fest, während er mir den Rücken zudrehte und sich das Hemd auszog.

´´ Das wird mit der Zeit einfacher. Genauso wie das jagen´´, war meine Feststellung und er seufzte leise.

5 Rehe hatte er gesamt gerissen, ich hatte mich mit einem begnügt, als ich sicher gewesen war, dass Edward nicht versuchen würde, mich anzugreifen.

´´ Was ändert sich noch alles?´´, fragte er leise nach und schaute mich sowohl neugierig, als auch vorsichtig an.

´´ Weniger als du denkst. Mehr als mir lieb´´, murmelte ich bei mir und betrachtete ihn.

Nachdem er nun gesättigt war, wirkte er ruhiger und meiner Einschätzung nach dürfte er auch ruhig bleiben.

´´ Wir sind stärker, schneller und mit besseren Sinnesorganen als Menschen ausgestattet. Unser Körper gleicht einem harten Gestein und unsere Temperatur liegt um einiges tiefer. Die Blässe ist dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen und unsere Augenfarbe wird je nach Durst dunkler. Jene, die sich an Menschen laben, haben rote Augen. Ich bin der einzige mit goldenen. Wir denken schneller und besitzen ein unendliches, photographisches Gedächtnis. Alles, was wir je gedacht, empfunden oder gar gesehen haben, wird uns auf ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben´´, erklärte ich und führte ihn indessen in das kleine Wohnzimmer, welches er staunend betrachtete.

Gut, ja, ich war ein wenig... Bücherverliebt. Eine Wand sah aus, als ob sie rein aus Büchern bestehen würde, in allen möglichen verschiedenen Sprachen über hunderte von Themen.

´´ Und warum kann ich... deine Gedanken hören?´´, hakte er nach, während ich die blutdurchdrängten Kleider von Edward nahm, die er zuvor ausgezogen hatte, und warf sie in das brennende Kaminfeuer, welches ich vollkommen vergessen hatte.

´´ Manche Vampire haben noch mehr Kräfte, als die normalen Vampire´´, ich erkannte, dass er dass Gesicht leicht verzog bei dem Wort , ´´ Es kommt nicht allzu oft vor, bisher sind mir nicht viele begegnet, die eine wirklich sinnvolle Gabe haben. So wird es genannt. Gabe. Einem Vampir wird ermöglicht über die Grenzen des normalen hinaus noch etwas zu können. Jede Gabe ist einzigartig und kommt niemals zweimal vor. Höchstens mit Abweichungen´´, klärte ich ihn auf und er nickte leicht.

´´ Das heißt, dass ich jetzt jederzeit die Gedanken aller Menschen herum hören kann?´´, fragte er nach und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

´´ Es scheint der Fall zu sein, aber sicher kann man sich erst sein, wenn du es wirklich ausprobiert hast´´, war meine Meinung dazu.

´´ Um nochmal alles zusammenzufassen. Du bist ein mindestens 250 jähriger Vampir, der mich zu einem gemacht hat und um zu überleben, muss ich Blut anderer Wesen trinken. Zusätzlich aber habe ich noch diese ´Gabe´ ´´, er sprach das letzte Wort mit solchem Spott und Widerwille aus, dass mir sofort klar wurde, dass er es anders sah , ´´ Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen müsste?´´.

´´ Ich bin die ganze Zeit über unverändert geblieben. Ewige Jugend anscheinend. Ich kenne einen Vampir, der ist über 2500 Jahre alt. Er hat eine ähnliche Begabung, wie du´´.

Mit überrascht geweiteten Augen starrte er mich an.

War das nicht der Wunsch eines jeden Menschen? Ewige Jugend und Schönheit. Jetzt ist beides ein Fluch.

´´ Zudem wirken wir sehr anziehend auf Menschen. Bisher hast du dich noch nicht im Spiegel gesehen, aber wenn du es dich doch mal trauen solltest, dann achte nicht zu sehr auf die Unterschiede zu deinem menschlichen Körper, sondern versuche die Ähnlichkeiten zu finden. Es macht es leichter´´, fügte ich hinzu.

Nun schwiegen wir, keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte, ich hatte alles erzählt, was es zu erzählen gab und er schien keine Fragen mehr zu seiner Existenz zu haben.

´´ Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Kann ich je nach Hause zurückkehren?´´, fragte er mich plötzlich und es klang so, als habe er die Fragen ewig unterdrückt.

´´ Deine Eltern sind der spanischen Grippe erlegen. Und nein – In den nächsten 50 Jahren solltest du nicht mehr hierher kommen. Wir müssen auch relativ schnell hier weg, es wird auffallen, wenn du auf der Straße gesehen werden würdest, obwohl du tot bist´´.

´´ Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal verabschieden?´´.

´´ Nein. Es geht leider nicht´´.

´´ Kann... Kann ich wenigstens ein paar Sachen holen? Persönliche Sachen, die ich nicht hier lassen will?´´, fragte er zögernd nach.

´´ Wie durstig bist du?´´.

Darauf konnte er nur mit den Schultern zucken.

´´ Brennt es sehr?´´, präzisierte ich meine Frage ein wenig genervt und kurz legte er den Kopf schief.

´´ Um einiges weniger als vor ein paar Stunden´´, stellte er fest.

´´ Ich gehe mit dir und wir bleiben der Stadt so lange fern, wie nur möglich. Wenn wir im Haus sind, musst du schnell machen. Danach kommen wir wieder her und du entscheidest, was du nun machen willst. Bei mir bleiben oder gehen´´, meinte ich und er nickte zustimmend, ihm blieb sowieso keine großartige Wahl, wenn er die Sachen wirklich wollte.

Abermals stand ich bei dem Elternhaus des jungen Mannes, dieses Mal mehr darauf bedacht ja keinem Menschen auf den zum Glück ausgestorbenen Straßen zu begegnen und ließ mich von Edward hineinführen.

Aus Höflichkeit blieb ich im Flur stehen, kaum hatte ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen, auch wenn mich die Neugierde fast wahnsinnig machte, wie die Menschen dieser Zeit ihre Häuser einrichtete, bisher habe ich nur die Häuser von reichen Leuten gesehen, aber keine von denen aus der Mittelschicht.

´´ Du kannst dich ruhig umsehen. Es ist sowieso niemand hier, den es stören könnte´´, murmelte er bedrückt und ging weiter in Richtung der hinteren Türen,´´ Die Sachen, die ich suche, sind in meinem Zimmer´´.

Einige Sekunden zögerte ich, doch dann ging ich zu der nächstbesten Tür und öffnete sie, lugte vorsichtig hinein und stellte fest, dass es das Wohnzimmer sein musste.

Die Wände waren kahl, lediglich ein Familienportrait zierte die Wand und das einzige, wirklich wertvoll wirkende, war ein Klavier in der Ecke des Zimmer´s, zwar war es nicht neu, doch es wirkte nicht gerade billig.

´´ Wer hat gespielt?´´, fragte ich neugierig, mir war klar, dass er mich hören konnte, und ein paar Sekunden später stand er neben mir, eine kleine Tasche geschultert und traurig lächelnd.

´´ Ich. Mutter nen.. nannte mich immer ihren kleinen Wunder – Pianisten´´, erzählte er leise und ging dann an mir vorbei in das Zimmer. Vor dem Klavier blieb er stehen und legte fast sanft die Finger seiner rechten auf die weißen Tasten.

Ein wehmütiger, sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er dass schwarze Klavier betrachtete und über die Tasten strich.

´´ Du spielst gerne´´, stellte ich ruhig fest und ich sah, dass er lächelte, als er nickte.

´´ Jeden Abend habe ich geübt, neben dem Wunsch in den Krieg zu ziehen. Aber … ich weiß nicht mehr welche Lieder ich gespielt habe. Wenn ich versuche mich zu erinnern, ist alles so... verschwommen. Als ob ich es vor Jahren, nicht vor ein paar Wochen erlebt´´.

´´ Die menschlichen Erinnerungen sind oft so. Nur wenige können wir im Laufe der Jahre wirklich festhalten´´.

Abermals nickte er, bevor er eine Taste drückte und dem Nachklang des Tones lauschte, ein befriedigtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als ihm einfiel, dass wir eigentlich nicht auffallen sollten, sofort zog er die Hand zurück.

´´ Entschuldige´´, murmelte er.

´´ Ist schon in Ordnung. Hast du alles, was du wolltest?´´.

Er nickte leicht, während ein wehmütiges Lächeln sich in seiner Miene widerspiegelte.

´´ Mir scheint, als ob ich nicht allzu viel mitnehmen kann. Die wichtigsten Dinge habe ich´´, murmelte er und drehte sich einmal um sich selber.

´´ Und ich muss für immer Abschied nehmen? Wirklich?´´.

´´ Ja. So ist es. In den nächsten Jahrzehnten wäre es zu gefährlich wieder zurückzukommen. Sobald du dich entschieden hast, werde auch ich meine Sachen packen und hier verschwinden´´, informierte ich ihn.

Edward schwieg nachdenklich, als wir eher gemütlich zurück liefen und ich darüber nachdachte, wie ich meine Bücher und mein ganzes Hab und Gut dieses Mal mitnehmen konnte, ohne aufzufallen, denn ich zweifelte daran, dass ich als Arzt, der tagelang mit der verheerenden Grippe in Kontakt gekommen war, überhaupt aus diesem Dorf herausgelassen wurde.

´´ Warum lässt du mich entscheiden, ob ich mit dir gehen will, oder nicht?´´, fragte er mich plötzlich und ich lächelte leicht.

´´ Ich habe dir schon die Wahl genommen, als ich dich zu einem Vampir gemacht habe. Diese Wahl sollte ich dir lassen. Nur um vorher eines klar zu stellen. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, werde ich dich davon abhalten Menschen zu töten. Mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. Selbst wenn der Durst dich wahnsinnig macht´´.

´´ Du wirst mir helfen, mit alldem klar zu kommen?´´, hakte er vorsichtig nach und ich nickte bestätigend.

Er betrachtete mich abermals.

´´ Du schaffst es ein Arzt zu sein, obwohl du ein Vampir bist. Dein Hals scheint noch so schlimm zu brennen, und du wirkst vertrauenswürdig. Sofern es dir nicht´s ausmacht, würde ich dich gerne begleiten´´, verkündete er mir nach einer Weile und ich konnte mir ein freudiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

_So egoistisch es auch sein mag, endlich bin ich nicht mehr alleine..._


	3. Belastende Gabe

_**Hallöle ;)  
Hier folgt nach längerer Zeit auch mal wieder ein Kapitel.  
Ich danke meinen lieben Reviewschreibern und hoffe, dass **_

_**euch das Kapitel ebenso gut gefällt, wie die anderen, **_

_**ich bin schreibtechnisch nicht so ganz auf dem Damm.**_

_**GLG silkena**_

_Auch Alice hatte so ihre Probleme, ihre Gabe kann auch belastend sein und sie bereitet ihrer Familie nicht nur Sorgen indem sie einfach nur verrückt ist. Nachdem die Angst von Jasper überwunden worden war, widme ich mich jetzt Alice..._

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1955 und Jahr für Jahr wuchs eine Routine in unserem Haus an, die nach all den Jahren der Spontanität fast beängstigend war.

Kommt davon wenn man 3 Paare um sich hatte und man der einzige Mensch... Vampir war, der sein Leben alleine genoss und sich lieber seinem Klavier als der Frauenwelt widmete.

´´ Du hast dich vergriffen´´, riss mich jemand mit einer Überheblichkeit, die nur einer gehören konnte, aus meinen Gedanken und meinem Spiel.

´´ Lass mich in Ruhe, Rosalie´´, knurrte ich, wenn ich eins mehr hasste, als ihre Gedanken, dann war es jemand, der mich beim Spielen störte.

´´ Ich soll dich von Emmet fragen, ob du mit jagen kommst´´, sprach sie weiter und ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

´´ Wer geht mit?´´, fragte ich beiläufig, da ich sowieso schon abgelenkt war und bis ich wieder vollends in der Musik versunken war, würde es dauern.

´´ Emmet, Jasper, Esme und ich, sonst keiner´´, informierte sie mich und trat neben mich, um über das schwarze Holz zu streichen.

Den Drang ihr die Finger abzubeißen unterdrückte ich, ich glaube nicht, dass Carlisle allzu begeistert von dieser Reaktion wäre.

´´ Finger weg´´, knurrte ich leise und sie kicherte nur, bevor sie sich neben mich setzte, wobei sie mich einfach nur zur Seite schob und dann ihre Finger auf die Tasten _meines_ Klaviers legte.

Rose und ich spielten selten zusammen, sicherlich nicht nur, weil ich mich darüber aufregte, dass sie noch nicht so gut war, sondern auch, weil wir uns immer noch gegenseitig auf die Nerven gingen – Das würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern.

_Ich mache mir Sorgen um Alice_.

Damit war dann klar, weswegen sie mit mir spielen wollte, es war die einzige Möglichkeit miteinander zu reden, ohne, dass jeder etwas mitbekam.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und wartete ab bis sie sagte, was ihre Sorge um unsere jüngste Schwester machte.

Auch mir war aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas nicht ganz normal war bei Alice, sie zog sich Stück für Stück von uns allen zurück und sie war oft in Gedanken versunken, die sie deprimierten, nur dass ich nicht wusste, warum, sie verschloss sich vor mir.

_Sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt und weigert sich herauszukommen. Selbst Carlisle kommt nicht an sie heran, geschweige denn Jasper. Und ich.. ich glaube du bist der Beste, der es versuchen könnte._

´´ Schon wieder?´´, flüsterte ich leise und Rosalie nickte kaum merklich.

Es kam in letzter Zeit auch des öfteren vor, dass Alice sich einsperrte oder von jetzt auf hier verschwand, etwas, was nicht nur mir und Rosalie Sorgen bereitete, Jasper, der ihre Gefühle klar und deutlich verspürte, die zutiefst negativ waren, war außer sich und die mittlerweile gewohnte, ruhige Atmosphäre innerhalb des Hauses wurde des öfteren durch Sorge oder Panik ersetzt.

´´ Warum ich?´´.

_Weil du es bemerkenswerter Weise schaffst jeden von uns aufzumuntern und jedes noch so peinliche, kleinliche Problem aus uns herauszupressen_.

Jetzt musste ich grinsen, es war offensichtlich, dass ich bei Problemen, die von einer Sturheit gesegnet waren, die bewundernswert war, war ich meistens derjenige, der diese Sturheit knackte und dann zu Carlisle weiterschickte, der ihnen die Probleme löste.

´´ Das nehme ich jetzt als Kompliment. Aber dann ist es gut, dass alle weggehen. Ich werde es versuchen´´, flüsterte ich und sie bejahte leise.

Zwar war damit das notwendige Gespräch, weswegen sie mich hat sprechen wollen, beendet, aber dennoch spielten wir im Duett weiter, wahrscheinlich war es einer der wenigen Momente, in denen Rose und ich friedlich miteinander etwas taten und als Carlisle die Treppe herunter kam blieb er erst verwundert in der Tür stehen.

´´ Was heckt ihr aus?´´, fragte er mitten in unser Spiel hinein, sodass ich genervt schnaubte, es war das zweite Mal heute, dass man mich in meinem Spiel unterbrach anstatt zu warten.

´´ Nicht´s, warum?´´, zischte ich leise und er seufzte.

_Ihr zwei kommt nicht 24 Stunden ohne Streit aus und jetzt wollt ihr mir weiß machen, dass ihr FRIEDLICH zusammen spielt? Ich kenne euch, mein Sohn_.

´´ Später erkläre ich es dir, okay?´´, seufzte ich und er bejahte leise.

´´ Wann geht ihr?´´, wandte er sich dann an Rosalie, die ebenfalls frustriert war, dass man uns unterbrach.

´´ Wir gehen glei – heich´´, rief Emmet von oben herunter.

_Brüll doch gleich das ganze Haus zusammen, Emmet. Wir haben ja überhaupt kein übermenschlich gutes Gehör_.

Auf Carlisle´s Gedanken musste ich leise lachen, der mich strafend aus seinen Gedanken warf.

Als Rosalie und ich unser Spiel ausklingen ließen stand dann die ganze Familie im Flur und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Rosalie fertig wurde, abgesehen von Alice waren alle da und alle bemerkten es.

´´ Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr nicht mitgehen wollt?´´, fragte Esme mich und Carlisle, sodass wir beide bejahten, meine Jagd war erst eine Woche her, ich jagte lieber alleine, und Carlisle war erst vorgestern gewesen,da er irgendeine Sache im Krankenhaus hatte, die vollkommene Sättigung vorausgesetzt hatte.

Alice hingegen war unerreichbar, deswegen brauchte man die Frage gar nicht erst zu stellen und bald darauf war größtenteils meiner Familie verschwunden.

Ich wartete noch gut und gerne 10 Minuten, in den Carlisle sich bereits einen Medizinwälzer geschnappt und begonnen hatte zu lesen und ich weitergespielt hatte, bevor ich leise seufzend versuchte Alice´s Gedanken zu erreichen.

Und anscheinend waren ihre Barrikaden nicht aufgebaut, denn ich schaffte es hinein zu kommen und ich war nicht begeistert von dem, was ich sah...

_Brennende Hitze. Sie kletterte an ihren Beinen hinauf und versenkte das Fleisch. Der Geruch von verbanntem Stoff und Fleisch hing in der Luft, doch durch den dichten Rauch konnte man es kaum noch riechen. Die Luft war zu stickig um richtig zu atmen. Ihre Lunge brannte und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Der Versuch das Feuer aufzuschlagen endet darin, dass der Ärmel des Kleides Feuer fing. Flammen schlichen den Arm entlang und ließen neue Schmerzen aufflammen. Es war so schrecklich, der Geruch,die Schmerzen und die Angst zu sterben. Ihre Augen waren so trocken, dass sie kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte, doch sie wusste, dass sie umschlossen war von Flammen. Sie würde sterben, auf jedem Fall und das qualvoll._

´´ Edward, was ist los?´´.

Carlisle´s Stimme drang in mein Bewusstsein und er rüttelte an meinen Schultern, sodass ich schlagartig in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte und bemerkte, dass ich, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, hyperventilierte.

Ich gab Carlisle keine Antwort, zwar war er besorgt, doch ich war besorgter um meine Schwester, als dass ich es meinem Vater jetzt erklären wollte.

Die Treppe hatte ich schnell hinter mir, dann hämmerte ich gegen Alice´s Tür und forderte nicht gerade leise, dass sie mich ´Zur Hölle nochmal reinlassen sollte, bevor ich die Tür eintrete´, was aber leider nicht funktionierte, wie ich es wollte.

´´ Lass mich in Ruhe´´, zischte sie und ich konnte mir ein kurzes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken.

´´ Nein. Ich zähle bis 3 und wenn du dann nicht die Tür öffnest breche ich sie ein´´, drohte ich und sie wusste, ich meinte es ernst, dennoch tat sich nicht´s.

_Lass die Tür ganz_, drang Carlisle´s Befehl zu mir durch und ich seufzte theatralisch.

´´ Ich ersetze sie dir´´.

Und dann trat ich einen Schritt zurück, überlegte kurz, wie ich es am besten anstellen konnte und dann klickte der Schlüssel, sodass ich wusste, dass sie zumindest aufgesperrt war.

Bevor sie doch wieder versuchen konnte mich auszusperren, drückte ich die Türklinke herunter und trat in das Zimmer.

Es war vollkommen abgedunkelt und Alice saß mitten auf dem großen Doppelbett, doch sie wirkte nicht unbedingt anwesend.

Ich schloss die Tür wieder hinter mir, normalerweise das Zeichen, dass man mit dem anderen reden wollte, doch sie reagierte immer noch nicht.

´´ Kleines?´´.

Jetzt schaute sie zu mir, ihr Blick war vollkommen kühl, doch ich kannte sie besser, als sie denkt.

´´ Wie schlimm ist es?´´, fragte ich leise und trat zu ihr, um mich zu ihr auf´s Bett zu setzen, wobei mir auffiel, dass sie die Beine angezogen und ihre Arme um die Knie geschlungen hatte.

´´ Was soll schlimm sein?´´, fragte sie leise und ich seufzte.

´´ Du weißt, was ich meine´´.

´´ Es gibt nicht´s schlimmes, Edward. Und wenn, dann komme ich alleine klar´´.

_Alleine damit klar kommen? Wenn ich nicht lache.._.

´´ Komm´´, meinte ich und hielt ihr meine Hand hin, die sie nur kritisch betrachtete.

´´ Wohin?´´.

´´ Ich zeig dir was´´.

Einige Sekunden lang starrte sie noch auf meine Hand, bevor sie sie nahm und sich hochziehen ließ, sodass ich mit ihr aus dem Zimmer ging und sie aus dem Haus in den anliegenden Wald führte.

Wir liefen etwa 10 Minuten, bis wir an der Stelle ankamen, an die ich wollte.

Ich war ein riesiger Fan von Lichtungen, sie hatten was beruhigendes, dort war es immer so schön ruhig, dass ich mich dort Stunden aufhalten konnte, ohne zu bemerken, wie die Zeit verging und vor allem wagte es niemand in meine Nähe zu kommen, wenn ich im Wald war.

´´ Was willst du hier?´´, fragte sie ruhig und ohne dass es nur einen Anflug von echter Neugierde gab.

´´ Mit dir reden´´, meinte ich und setzte mich einfach mal auf den Boden, wobei ich Alice mit mir zog und sie plumpste neben mich auf den Boden.

´´ Es gibt nicht´s zu bereden, Edward´´.

´´ Es gibt nicht´s zu bereden´´, äffte ich sie nach und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ´´ Wo ist nur das überdrehte Mädchen hin, dass mir einfach mal mein Zimmer geklaut hatte und mir vorgehalten hat, dass ich ihren Freund in Ruhe lassen soll´´.

Verwundert schaute sie mich an.

´´ Ich sitze neben dir´´, stellte sie trocken fest und ich schnaubte frustriert.

´´ Ja, _du_, aber nicht die Alice, die ich kennengelernt habe. Was ist mit dir los?´´.

´´ Es ist nicht´s Edward, damit basta´´, knurrte sie und sprang auf. Die erste richtige Gefühlsreaktion von ihr seit langem.

´´ Es soll nicht´s sein? Du sperrst dich in deinem Zimmer ein, schließt deinen Ehemann vollkommen aus und bist vollkommen gefühlslos! Ich bin sehr sicher, dass da was ist!´´, zischte ich sie an, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben. Zwei wütende Vampire waren nicht hilfreich.

´´ Lass mich in Ruhe!´´.

Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.

Ich hätte sie locker einholen können, doch gegen eine wütende Alice konnte ich im Moment nicht´s ausrichten, ich würde ihr erst folgen, wenn sie ein wenig Vorsprung hatte und ihre Wut ein wenig verraucht wäre.

Doch meine wütende Schwester kam nicht weit, nach etwa 30 Metern erstarrte sie und blieb reglos stehen, ihre Gedanken, besser gesagt Vision, schummelte sich in meinen Kopf..

_Er hörte das Zischen, gleich darauf brannte sein Rücken und etwas warmes breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus. Ein metallischer Geruch, der sich ausbreitete, reizte seinen Magen und ihm stieg warme Säure die Speiseröhre hoch. Ein weiteres Zischen und nun breitete sich der Schmerz auf seinem Rücken aus. Jemand zog an seinen Armen, verdrehte sie geschickt auf seinen Rücken und der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Ein zweiter Mensch kam und dann landete ein Schlag in seinem Gesicht. Er spürte wie seine Nase brach und das warme Blut floß ihm aus der Nase, doch es löste nicht´s bei der Seherin aus, nur Übelkeit spürte sie. Ein Schlag landete im Magen und er krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Dann wurde er weggetragen und auf etwas Hartes, wahrscheinlich Holz, gelegt und seine Gliedmaßen wurden an Seilen befestigt, wie auf einer Streckbank. Ihm wurde erst nach ein paar Sekunden bewusst, dass es wirklich eine Sreckbank war. An allen vier Seiten wurde gezogen. Schmerz durch schoß seine Glieder und er schrie nun doch, bisher hatte er es unterdrückt. _

_Ein weiteres Zischen drang durch die schrillen Schmerzensschreie und die Schreie wurden lauter..._

Ich schreckte zurück in die Gegenwart.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich es wirklich verstand, dass ich wieder in der Gegenwart war, doch dann sah ich Alice wieder, sie kniete auf dem Boden und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

Innerhalb von Sekunden kniete ich dann neben ihr und nahm sie eher aus Reflex, als aus Überlegungen, in den Arm, auch wenn sie sich wehrte, ich hielt sie stur fest.

´´ Und du willst mir sagen, du hast keine Probleme?´´, fragte ich flüsternd und erinnerte mich schaudernd an die letzte Vision.

´´ Sie kommen in letzter Zeit so oft´´, wimmerte sie und lehnte sich dann nun doch gegen mich, zu erschöpft um sich noch gegen mich wehren.

´´ Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um mit meiner Gabe klar zu kommen´´.

Es war offensichtlich, was meine Schwester so quälte, die beiden Visionen, die ich gesehen habe, waren schon zu viel für meine Nerven und Alice ertrug es anscheinend noch öfter als ich.

´´ Am Anfang war es gar nicht so schlimm´´, flüsterte sie und ich seufzte leise.

´´ Was wird denn schlimmer?´´, hakte ich nach und sie schauderte leicht, während sie nach meinem Arm griff und den Arm umklammerte.

´´ Die Auswahl der Visionen. Anfangs habe ich nur Sachen von euch gesehen. Doch mittlerweile... ich kenne diese Leute gar nicht, aber die einen sehe ich ertrinken, verbrennen, im allgemeinen sterben und ich kann es nicht abschalten, ich kann nicht aufhören da zuzusehen, ich schaffe es einfach nicht´´, leierte sie herunter und redete sich leicht in Rage, die Verzweiflung war unüberhörbar, sodass ich sie an mich drückte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie es war Visionen zu haben, ich konnte ihr nur erzählen, wie ich versuchte mit dem Gedanken lesen klar zu kommen, aber Hellsehen konnte sie nicht kontrollieren, jedenfalls schien es nicht so zu sein.

´´ Du hast dich doch darauf konzentriert, ob man uns enttarnt, oder ob wir auffallen, vielleicht ist es deswegen. Das ist meine Aufgabe und doch hast du dich dem verpflichtet ohne es zu sollen. Da du dich mehr auf die Außenwelt konzentrierst, bekommst du auch mehr davon mit´´, spekulierte ich frei daher und sie seufzte leise.

´´ Das klingt sogar leicht realistisch´´, murmelte sie.

´´ Ich will das das aufhört´´.

´´ Es wird nie aufhören Alice´´.

´´ Ich weiß´´, stellte sie leise fest und ich seufzte leise.

Das schlimmste an diesem behinderten Dasein waren die Gaben, jedenfalls für mich, Alice und Jasper, wir konnten nicht einmal ohne sie auskommen oder ohne sie leben. Dadurch, dass wir nicht schliefen gab es auch keine Pause davon. Nie und nimmer...

Und das war auch Alice klar, jedenfalls dürfte es ihr spätestens jetzt klar geworden sein, denn sie fing leise an zu schluchzen und ich drückte sie so fest ich konnte an mich.

Es war beschissen eine Gabe zu haben, so sehr man uns auch um unsere Gaben beneideten, sie waren ein einziger Fluch, den man nie abschalten konnte oder loswerden konnte.

Ich hasste es und verfluchte Gott dafür, dass er mich damit gestraft hatte.

´´ Es hilft darüber zu reden, dass solltest du wissen´´, flüsterte ich nach ein paar Minuten, sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt, und sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

´´ Wusstest du, dass ich, als ich das erste Mal von Carlisle auf die Menschheit losgelassen wurde, alle möglichen mörderischen Gedanken gehegt habe, wegen den Gedanken der anderen? Ich wollte auch nie mit Carlisle darüber sprechen, obwohl er meine sinkende Laune und Isolation bemerkt hatte, ist er nicht an mich heran gekommen. Bei mir hat es nur Wochen gedauert, bis mich die Gedanken in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten und es war Glück für die Menschen, dass Carlisle in der Nähe gewesen war.. sonst wären wir auf jedem Fall aufgeflogen. Seitdem spreche ich mit irgendwem über besonders belastende Gedanken. Und es hilft mir nicht verrückt zu werden´´, erzählte ich ihr offen, sodass sie verwundert zu mir aufblickte.

´´ Das habe ich nie mitbekommen´´.

´´ Dir ist bewusst, dass ich bei ´irgendwem´ immer Carlisle meine?´´.

´´ Oh´´, murmelte sie und hätte sie rot werden können, wäre sie es nun.

´´ Aber ihr habt doch alle genug mit euren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen´´, nuschelte sie und ich seufzte leise.

´´ Wie Carlisle immer feststellt sind wir auf irgendeine Weise eine Art Familie und das heißt, dass wir uns einander helfen. Sicher, wir kämpfen selber mit uns selber, aber wir reden untereinander. Vor allem sollte dir bewusst sein, dass ich das zu deinem Mann auch Mal gesagt gehabt. Wenn wir Probleme haben, wenden wir uns an andere, um mit ihnen zu reden und nicht verrückt zu werden´´.

Nun schwieg sie, natürlich wusste sie, dass wir, wenn wir Probleme hatten, uns an andere wandten, ich war ja auch nicht gerade selten bei Alice gewesen, weil ich kurz vorm explodieren war.

´´ Warum machst du das?´´, fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens und ich lachte leise.

´´ Weil du es bei mir auch schon getan hast und ich gesehen habe, dass es dir schlecht ging´´.

´´ Du hättest dich gar nicht darum kümmern müssen, Edward´´.

´´ Wir sitzen im gleichen Boot, also kann ich auch dafür sorgen, dass du nicht verrückter wirst, als du sowieso bist´´.

Und weil ich sie doch ein ganz klein wenig brauchte, wenn sie verrückt wurde, würde auch ich den Verstand verlieren, dass war schon Mal sicher und sie war mir irgendwie wichtig geworden.

´´ Danke´´, flüsterte sie und drückte sich nochmal kurz an mich, bevor sie sich von mir löste und mir einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

´´ Es gibt nicht´s zu danken. Du suchst jetzt am besten deinen Mann und erklärst ihm, was los mit dir ist, denn er sorgt sich sehr um dich´´, wies ich sie an und sie erwiderte mein Lächeln.

´´ Und dann sprichst du mit ihm darüber, was dich so quält Alice. Ich sorge dafür, dass du für eine Weile von dem Aufpassen entbunden bist´´, meinte ich und sie grinste jetzt regelrecht.

´´ Du bist der beste Bruder, den es gibt´´, flötete sie und tänzelte davon.

Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf, es war schon interessant zu sehen, wie man einen Mensch nur durch reden aufmuntern konnte.

Gemütlich machte ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg und als ich daheim war stand Carlisle bereits wartend im Flur, er war besorgt, noch immer grübelte er darüber nach, was mit mir los war, als mich die erste Vision erwischt hatte.

´´ Ich glaube, um Alice müssen wir uns vorerst keine Sorgen machen´´, meinte ich nur und ging dann leise pfeifend zu meinem Klavier.

_Hoffen wir, dass der Zustand ein wenig anhält..._


End file.
